An Animal Crossing Love Story
by Heizengard
Summary: A short Animal Crossing story about the Player Character and Sable.


"Geez it sure is hot out today." I said to myself, taking a walk around New Leaf. It was the middle of summer here and the town looked just as beautiful as ever. "Good day, Mister Mayor!" One of the animals said to me, waving. I smiled and waved back as I kept making my way through the town, no real goal in my mind.

For some reason, I found myself at the entrance to the Able Sisters Tailor. I don't know why, but something was telling me to walk through that door. I started to sweat, partly due to the heat and being nervous for some reason. I've never once stepped foot into the shop and I couldn't tell you why. It was like, I never needed to do so until today. I gulped and opened up the door to the shop.

The inside of the shop was very homely. There was clothing, hats and other things lined up on the walls and all over the place. Kind of what one would expect really. "Hello, and welcome to the Able Sisters Tailor, Mister Mayor!" I heard a cheerful voice say to me from behind. I turned and saw a blue, female hedgehog looking at me anxiously. "H-hello." Is all I could say. I didn't even hear her sneak up on me. My eyes scanned the room some more, and that's when I saw... her.

A brown hedgehog was sitting in the back of the shop at a sowing machine, working on an article of clothing. She was, without a doubt, the most beautiful hedgehog I have ever seen in my life. As I looked at her working on the piece of clothing so delicately, it felt as if time had stopped. I had to know her name.

Ignoring the annoying squeaking of the blue hedgehog behind me, I made my way over to the brown hedgehog. I made my way over to her and said hello to her, but she didn't answer me. She just kept working on the piece of clothing. I tried saying hello to her again. She stopped this time, but didn't look at me at all and said "If you want to buy any clothing, please talk to my sister, Mable." and continued her sowing. Realizing that she didn't want to talk to me, I left the store, hanging my head in defeat.

 _No I can't let myself be defeated. The two of use were fated to be together, I know this._ I thought to myself as I made my way home. I'll just go over there again tomorrow and talk to her again, and if she doesn't talk to me tomorrow, then I'll do it the next day, and the day after that. Sooner or later, she'll have to talk to. That or call the police for harassment, but I can use my get of a jail free card that all mayors have and try it again. This plan is flawless. With a skip in my step, I made my way home and went to sleep.

Days pasted by, and I kept visiting the store, and talking to her. It was actually starting to pay off after the fourth visit. I learned that her name was Sable and that the blue one was her sister., Mable. The two of us were starting to get along better and were becoming fast friends. Finally I worked up my courage and decided to ask her out and, shockingly enough, she said yes! See? Constantly bugging someone who clearly has no interest in you DOES pay off!

Sadly, I forgot to take into account that our little town has no restaurants or anything in the way of fun honestly, and the train was down for maintenance, so I did the next best thing. The two of us went fishing in the river, followed by eating some of the fruit we have here, and finally, watching the sunset together, and you know what? It went great. It was one of the best times I've ever had.

The two of us became madly in love with one another. We kept on dating each other for a few years, till finally I asked her to marry me, and she said yes! It was the happiest day of my life! The two of us were married at the end of the year, where I promised her that I'd take care of her for the rest of my life.  
A few years have passed since then. Sable and I are happily married and even have a son now. He's a blue hedgehog, just like Sable's sister. The three of us were outside the house, Sable and I were sitting down in front of the house watching our son run around and play. Sable and I were talking to each other when Pete, the mailbird, interrupted us.

"I have a package for you, Mister Mayor." He told me, as he took a box out of his bag. He handed it to me and flew off.

"Who is it from, honey?" Sable asked me coming out to check out the box.

"It's from dad." I told her.

"Oh it's from Ivo?" I nodded my head and proceeded to open the box.

Inside the box was a pair of red shoes and a letter. I opened the letter and read it.

Dear son,

I'm sorry I wasn't able to make it to your wedding, you know how work can be. Anyway as  
as an apology, I sent a pair of shoes that I made for your son, Sonic. I hope he enjoys them.

Your father,  
Dr. Ivo Robotnik

I smiled as I put the letter back in the box. How nice of my father to make my son a pair of new shoes. I called Sonic over and helped put his new pair of shoes on. Hopefully one day soon, my father and son will meet and get along.

 **A/N: Yeah incase you can't tell, this is a joke story. A friend and I were riffing on some Animal Crossing fanfic (I won't link it) where the mayor and Sable were romantically interested in one another and we came up with this. Sorry if the joke somehow offends someone.**


End file.
